Kakuzu Goes Senile
by Madam Komodo
Summary: Kakuzu's becoming senile due to his old age, and unfortunally for him Hidan's always around when that happens.


A fanfic of Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.

Warning:This fanfic contains cuss word (due to a certain Jashinist), and metioning mature stuff.

A fanfic I thought up while I was at work. Due to Kakuzu's old age I was wondering does he ever get those senile moments from time to time, and if he does is it during the times when Hidan's or the other Akatsuki members are around.

Oh and I'm not bashing Kakuzu, I think he's a cool character, I just wanted to do this fanfic ok.

Kakuzu is getting burntout due to his old age and Hidan knows it. Hidan knew that all those years that Kakuzu has spent in this world would evenually catch up with the older man. It was just all a matter of time, that the signs would become more clearer.

Hidan first realized this when Kakuzu stored the ice cream bars in the frig and put the hair brush in the frig too.  
And to make matters even crazier he took off with Kisame's alarm clock and shoved it in the freezer, after getting tired of hearing it go off every morning.

But the incident that really clearified Hidan's thoughts of Kakuzu was becoming senile was when Kakuzu's grandson, Ray came to visit.

The teen had wanted to go rollar skating, but Kakuzu refused.

"Your not going rollar skating, you'll end up pregnant like your sister, now why don't you smoke pot and become a lawyer."

Hidan looked up from the religious book he was read to see Ray's freaked out expression right be for Hidan began laughing his ass off.

"Holy fucking shit, Kakuzu, did you just fucking say something stupid?" Hidan shouted as he rolled off the couch, holding his sides, "That's fucking hilarious, you old pile of shit."

Kakuzu glared at his partner, "Shut up Hidan."

"I fucking feel sorry for your family, man, to have been related to you to finally find out that you're going senile." Hidan cried, still on the floor busting a gut.

Ray rolled his eyes at the two before giving his grandfather an annoyed expression.  
"Uh grandpa, I think your old age is effecting your common sense, cause I'm a boy and boy's don't and can't get pregnant." Ray said before storming out, "And I'm going rollar skating anyway with or without your permission."  
And with that said Ray slammed the door and left.

Hidan actually felt sorry for the young teen, all the young boy wanted was to go rollar skating with his friends and maybe pick up some chicks but that was all. What had he done to have his mind warped with such a insane quoute from his own grandfather.  
As soon as Hidan was done pitying the teen, he ran into the kitchen with the tape recorder in his hand to show what happend.  
Pein, understanding that seeing your family was important to the Akatsuki members, had allowed family members to visit the base once in a while just as long as the family members didn't give the location of the base and allow him, Pein record everything said. After hearing each one Pein would give the tape to the person and what they choose to do with it wasn't his problem. Pein knew that even though they were still S-Ranked criminals they still were humans (or at least half human) so it was only fair to let them see their families once in a while.

Hidan would alway take off with Kakuzu's tapes and using them for blackmail despite Zetsu's complaints about being the only member who should have the power to blackmail someone.

Despite how much Hidan seems to hate Kakuzu, Hidan does actually care about the stitched ninja, he just love tormenting him more. Hidan considered Kakuzu like an way older brother and though Hidan would never admit it out loud but he like hanging around and spending time with his cranky partner. Hidan couldn't help but to think that the Akatsuki was kind of like a family themselves and each partner was like a brother to the other.

Itachi had Kisame, Deidara had Sasori then Tobi, Tobi had Zetsu then Deidara, and he had Kakuzu.

And weither or not Kakuzu was becoming senile, didn't really matter to Hidan just as long as Kakuzu was still his partner, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
